Love Triangle
by ghettoprincesz0528
Summary: Sammy and John been together since middle school but being in Raw with Randy changes how she feels. Bad summary better story! my first story John/OC/Randy Trish, Undertaker and many more superstars! please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Love Triangle

I do not own any of the WWE superstars or WWE property.

This is my first story so I hope you guys like it!

Chapter One:

Trish Stratus and John Cena were waiting outside of a calculus class for Samantha. Trish paced back and forth sighing while John leaned against the wall waiting for his girlfriend. Trish peered through the glass window of the door.

"What does she need Calculus for anyway! We're going to the WWE next year so why is she so pushy about passing stupid math?" Trish said still peering in the window hoping Sammy would see how desperate her friend wanted to go.

John laughed a little "You might like your 80 average, but you know how Sammy is about school. C'mon Trish be her friend and support her."

"Really John? That's how you feel?" Trish asked as she moved her face from the window and began glaring at John. John just laughed harder. "It won't be so funny when I put my foot up your... HEY SAMMY!" Trish yelled as Sammy came out the classroom. John jumped up and grabbed her and hugged her tight.

Sammy laughed holding on to him "I see I was missed very much huh? Trishy we're you mean to John?" Sammy asked glaring at Trish. Without Sam looking John stuck his tongue out to Trish. "Was Trish mean to my baby?" She asked in a baby voice. John nodded.

"Yes babe she was, it was horrible!" John said fake crying. Trish's jaw dropped.

"What a baby!" Trish yelled shaking her head slowly while they all burst into laughter. "So can we leave now, because I'm ready to be finished with this school, it's time to rock the WWE Universe my sexy friend…and you can too John." John glared at Trish while Sammy laughed.

"Yes we can go now. Gosh woman you're so impatient." Sammy said as John and her held hands as the trio began to walk out of WWE High School.

Sammy and Trish have been best friends since kindergarten, and Sammy and John had been together since middle school. Sammy was 18 years old, bout 5'6, had black long wavy hair with red highlights underneath that reached her lower back. Her eyes where a light hazel brown and her skin was silky smooth, a light tan color. Her lips were soft pink and full with a lip ring in on the right side of her bottom lip, she had the smile that could make a man melt. She was a 40 d in the chest and her body was perfect, thick in all the right places, giving her a nice curvy body. Sammy was wearing a nice purple V-neck shirt with jean shorts showing off her nice thick thighs and lovely legs wearing black high top converse.

Trish was 18 years old, about 5'6 also, blonde wavy hair and blue seducing eyes. Her body was in great shape since she worked out a lot, breast was a 38 c, her lips pink and full, and her legs nicely toned. Trish had on a nice pink and white sundress at a nice length to her thighs wearing white flats.

John was 19 years old, 6'1, very muscular and fit. His hair was a dirty blonde and he had the most gorgeous blue eyes anyone has ever seen. He had on a white T-shirt with jean shorts and a pair of Nikes.

As all three left the school they turned to the school and said their goodbyes. Sammy hugged John and kissed his chin gently.

"Lots of memories here huh babe?" She said as John held her tight.

"Yes too many memories that I'm ready to put in the past if you are." John said trying to not bring up how stupid he had treated Sammy in the past. Sammy thought back on the times he had cheated on her and dumped her.

"Yes babe I'm ready to put it all behind us…" Sammy said it a bit unsure, but covered it up with a smile. John smiled not catching on but Trish did and she gave Sam a look of concern.

The three began walking towards Trish's house when suddenly a car pulled up on the side of them. Sammy, Trish and John looked at the side of them and John let out a loud sigh.

"Great it's Orton?" John said trying to hold back his frustration. Randy Orton, the Playboy of WWE always had it for Sammy.

"Relax Cena I just came to say Congrats to you guys, heard ya'll made it to Raw" Randy said as he couldn't take his eyes off of Sammy. Sammy saw him and she smiled at him, causing Randy to smile back.

Randy got into the WWE before them, since his dad was a legend who wouldn't want the legend killer? Randy was as cocky as it comes, he was stubborn and arrogant, but with Sammy he just couldn't seem to brush her off. She seemed to be his air, without her he felt empty and angry. When John had cheated on her, Randy knew that would be his chance, when he felt her lips he knew she would be his. But she wasn't, John grabbed her away filling her head with lies of happiness. Since then John and Randy have been enemies.

Randy was 6'4 built, but not overly built. His hair was black and his eyes were as blue as the sea. He always dressed causal in a white button down shirt and jeans with black dress shoes.

Trish couldn't help but notice how much Sammy blushed when she saw Randy. "So Orton want to come to our party we're having?" Trish asked. John and Sammy quickly turned to look at her.

"Trish c'mon what would Randy want to do hanging around a bunch of nobody's? I bet he has some sort of event to cover." John said sarcastically. Randy gave John a dirty look.

"Well when is it Trish?" Randy asked. Sammy let out a loud sigh. She knew where this would lead.

-_Better get ready to get back up_- Sammy thought rolling her eyes.

"It's tonight at eight Orton. And John we are NOT a bunch of NOBODY'S... we are future WWE Superstars, sooo yea tonight Orton." Trish said with much attitude towards John. Randy smiled.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys tonight. I'll be late as usually." Randy said winking at Sammy as he zoomed off, getting John more upset. John looked at Sammy.

"And why have you been quiet the WHOLE time Samantha?" John yelled causing her to jump.

Sammy wanted to yell back but she refrained herself."Look John Randy is our friend; I don't understand why you don't like him." She said as calmly as she could, but that only made John more upset.

"Sam he tried to take you from me! An..." Sammy cut him off.

"And all the girls from WWE High already took you! Can you see my frustration here John? You're here causing a scene in the middle of the sidewalk and I haven't done anything at all. You and I were broken up for a month! Randy just happened to be that understanding guy I needed. And for the record I never slept with him… we only kissed twice!" John looked at her and just walked away. Sammy started to tear up. Trish grabbed her and hugged her tight.

"Seriously Sammy John can be a total jerk to you sometimes. But Randy seems to be really into you…"

"Trish that's enough, enough of Randy and John for today, let's just go, ok?" Sammy said softly. Trish smiled a little and put her arm around her best friends shoulder.

"Let's go Sam" Both girls started walking towards Trish's house without saying a word the rest of the way. But eight o' clock was on its way and it bothered Sammy how she did let Trish invite Randy. Maybe it was more than a kiss to her, maybe she feels something in her heart for Randy or maybe she just had nothing to say to anyone. Only time would tell why she really did let him come.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Love Triangle

I do not own any of WWE properties or WWE Super Stars

Chapter 2-

_**Trish's House-**_

__Sammy was lying on Trish's bed checking her phone. –_Still no reply_- She thought to herself. Sammy threw her phone on the side and waited for Trish to finish her shower.

"So does your dad know that you'll be staying the night?" Trish asked Sammy as she came out the bathroom with only a yellow silk robe. Sammy sighed; she forgot to tell her dad, she knew he would be pissed if she didn't tell him. Trish noticed Sammy's face and giggled. "Sam it's nothing a phone call can't fix. Call your dad."

"Dude you know how he is I have to tell him in person especially since he's leaving tomorrow. He's been all protective this week and the whole 'Samantha as your father I am begging you not to join Raw, forget begging I'm demanding you… roar roar roar!' speech is killing me" Sammy said imitating her father trying to sound all manly making both girls laugh.

"You know you can definitely pass as your father, just saying." Trish said while laughing still. Sammy glared at her best friend.

"Hardy har har, you're such a comedian." Sammy got off Trish's bed and grabbed her bag. "While I'm going home kiddo, I'll see you later stink butt."

"Hey! I took a shower!" Trish yelled loud enough so that Sammy hears while leaving the room. Sammy giggled.

_**Sammy's House-**_

Sam walked in her house slowly looking around. –_Its quiet… too quiet_- she thought to herself.

"Is anyone home!" She yelled as she slams the door causing herself to jump. –_Silly girl it's just the door_-

Sammy went to the kitchen and saw a note on the table:

_Went to dinner with strange people_

_Won't be back till late_

_And yes you can stay at Trish's_

_ Love, Your Awesome Parents_

Sammy smiled.-_My parents are weird_- She thought to herself. Sammy went to the fridge and realized why her "lovely" parents went to dinner. "No food huh? No wonder I could go Trish's. Mean parents is what they are." Sammy said slamming the fridge sighing. "Grrr it's only four. What am I going to do?" Sammy went to the living room and sat on the sofa thinking about her outfit for tonight.

"Sexy but not too sexy. I want causal but not too causal. Oh and I want comfy but not too comfy." Sammy kept thinking for a bit until an unusual image popped in her head. Randy.

"Oh no you don't stay out of my head mister." She told herself. But she couldn't stop thinking about his smile. Something about his smile always got her going. Than the time that they kissed, man that was the best kiss ever, well besides John's kisses. The way he just would be so gentle but rough altogether…

"No Samantha! You're with John not Randy. JOHN NOT RANDY. It was a onetime thing I mean it was two long, sexy kisses, that don't mean that you actually have feelings for him. Gosh no!" Randy knew how to make Sammy feel special, yes he was a jerk to everyone else and yes he pretty much could get any girl that he wants, but when they were together she knew no one else mattered to him.

"For goodness sakes Samantha it was two months ago! Let him and those meaningless kisses go!" Suddenly she heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be?"

Sammy walked towards the door and opened it and sighed.

"Hey Sam" John said in a low voice.

"How can I help you?" Sammy asked sounding a little annoyed.

"Can I come in? We need to talk… please?" He begged. Sammy looked in his eyes and saw how sad he was. So she opened the door wider and gestured for him to go in. John smiled and walked in.

Sammy closed the door watched him go towards the living room as he sat on the couch. Sammy sat next to him and faced him.

"So where are your parents?" John asked looking at her. He stared hard in her eyes and immediately felt aroused. He grabbed a pillow causally and put on his lap. Sammy noticed and held back her giggle keeping a serious face.

-_Oh John you and your hormones._-

"Well they went out to eat and left me with nothing. So what you want to talk about?" Sammy asked getting to the point. John knew how much she hated side conversations.

"I'm sorry about how I acted out there Sam. I was a real jerk and I'm sorry. I really hate when you even mention you kissed Randy, just the thought of his hands on you…" Sammy touched his cheek softly making him quiet. He closed his eyes for a second and opened them again looking at her. She was his, and she was in front of him.

John grabbed her arm and pulled her to him roughly and began to kiss the base of her neck softly. Sammy let out a soft moan and she felt his lips travel her neck and his big strong hands squeezing her thigh. John moved his hand up to her side feeling her curve than started to massage her breast. Sammy licked her lips slowly feeling her body heat up as she began to massage the back of his neck. John couldn't take it any more so he grabbed her by her sides and sat her on top of him. Sammy smiled and kissed his lips sensually. His hands trailed up her shirt, his warm hands touching her back causing her to moan between his lips. John loved that she was so sensitive, she was craving him and he loved it.

Sammy felt John's hands about to lift up her shirt. –_Randy… No go away… Randy_-

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Sammy yelled and jumped off of John. John looked at her confused.

"What's wrong babe?" John asked as Sammy paced back and forth. John got a bit worried and stood up. "Sam what happened?" Sammy looked at him and tried to put on the best smile she could.

"I have to get ready for the party you know how Trishy hates for us to be late so I'll see you there ok?" Sammy said quickly as she pushed John to the door. John grabbed her hand to stop her but she had him by the door. Before he could say a word she opened the door and said. "I'll see ya at the party! Bye." She slammed the door in his face. John just stood there sighing.

"Thanks for the erection Sam!" John yelled before he stormed off. Sammy sat on the floor by the door.

"Nice going Samantha." Sammy said cussing at herself quietly. She got up from the floor and was about to walk away from until she heard a knock. Sammy rolled her eyes "John I'm not mad I'll see you at the party."Sammy said about to continue to walk away from the door.

"It's Randy." Sammy paused and got real red.

"What do you want Orton?" She yelled a few feet from the door still.

"Are you going to open the door or not?" Randy said with a bit of an attitude.

"I don't know will you be nice?" –_I hope I don't sound like I'm talking dirty_- She thought to herself.

Randy grinned than pressed his forehead on the door and sighed standing back up.

"Yes I promise I'll be nice. Now can you please open the door, I won't go in… unless you want me to." Randy said with a smile.

Sammy smiled shaking her head slowly. –_Orton you're such a dork_- She went to the door and opened it a little and looked at him. "Yes?"

Randy's smile grew bigger. "Hi."

"That's all?" Sammy asked a bit annoyed. Randy busted out laughing.

"No silly. I was just passing through the neighborhood and I remembered this was your place so I just thought I come by and give my salutations." Randy shoved his hands in his pockets and stood checking Sammy out.

Sammy glared at him. "You're so full of shit Randy. What do you want?"

"I don't know I just had the urge to see you that's all. I'm really excited that you're going to Raw next week. I hope you know I'm looking for a sexy, tough manager like yourself and I was hoping you would consider being on my team, for once." Randy said looking at her. Sammy was shocked. The famous playboy Randy Orton wanted her to be his manager.

"Wow Randy I don't know what to say. I'm honored you asked but you know John won't approve…"

"Sammy for once will you stop thinking about John and consider your feelings, just for a second. You are a beautiful, intelligent, young woman why do you stay at the bottom with Cena. His ratings are low, his skills aren't much to brag about but you my dear, you got it all! I've seen you Sam and trust me you can whip a guys ass if you wanted to. You're Takers daughter for crying out loud I know he trained at a young age!" Sammy nodded a bit. "So please Sammy leave John out of this I know you got a brain. So why don't you use it?" Sammy listened to Randy and he was right. If she let John run her life she won't be doing herself much good. She always considered John's opinion, but she never stopped and wondered what was hers.

"Ok Randy I'll think about it alright?" Sammy said giving Randy a reassuring smile. Randy smiled back.

-_Man those eyes, they're so alluring_- Randy thought to himself. He got a little closer to Sammy's face and Sammy could feel the tension between them. Her face turned bright red.

"You know I seem to notice you blush a lot when we're together. That means something."

-_Duh_- Sammy thought. "Clearly you are mistaken. I'm with John Randy how many times do you have to get that?" Sammy said looking down. Then she felt the warmth of his hand touch her chin lifting it so she can look in his blue eyes. Sammy felt her body melt.

"Sam I just want you to know I'm still here. And I'm not going anywhere."They both stared deep in each other's eyes for what felt like a life time, than Sammy's phone began to vibrate. She took out her phone and quietly let out a sigh of relief.

-_Nice timing Trish_-

"I'll see you at the party, that's only if you want me to come." Randy said stilling looking at her.

–_Shit_- Sammy felt her heart pounding. Did she want Randy at the party?

"Sure you can come…" She said slowly. Randy had a huge smile on his face that couldn't help but make Sammy smile.

"Great! So I'll see you at the party Sam." Randy said excitedly while backing away from the door slowly. Sammy felt nervous and just kept her smile going.

"See ya Randy." Sammy closed the door…"Great just great!" She fell down to the floor and just thought…-_What the hell am I doing? John's going to kill me…-_

_**John's House**_-

John was lying on his bed looking up at the plain white ceiling.

-_I hope her seeing Randy didn't bring up some old feelings._- John thought.

"Ugh! Why Randy?" John shouted as he flew up from his bed angrily. John sat up and sighed as he rubbed his face. "Get it together John. I know I messed up but Sammy knows I'm sorry I know she wouldn't do anything like that to me… would she?" Just as John was thinking aloud his phone rang. He glanced at the phone and his eyes widen. "No way…"

**Please review**


End file.
